Time Out
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Sequel to Beneath the Cherry Tree. Thor and Loki are punished by Odin. Thorki. M/M. Jotunn Loki. Mpreg.


**This is a sequel to ****The Bath House**** and ****Beneath the Cherry Tree.**** This fic is a little darker than the first two, but it has a happy ending. **

Thor and Loki feel many strong arms jostle them awake as they are dragged down to the dungeons. They made love underneath the cherry tree in the palace gardens and fell asleep naked and entwined in each other's arms. Moreover, Loki's slight baby bump is obvious without any clothes on. They were first discovered by one of the gardeners, then other palace servants, and finally a group of nobles and courtiers. When Odin saw the crowd he came to investigate and almost fell into the Odinsleep on the spot. Blankets are thrown on the pair as the men heed their king's order and march the princes of Asgard down to the dungeons and toss them into a cell.

"At least we are together." Loki says.

"That's only because father was too shocked to think on that detail. Give it a few hours and we will each be in a separate cell." Thor counters.

"Don't be so sour." Loki says.

"Sour? Loki do you have any idea how much trouble we are in?" Thor says.

"Trouble for what exactly? Mother was already going to tell our father about our relationship and spring the news of my pregnancy….gently….on him. Granted this way of finding out might have given the old man even more gray hair than he already possessed, but what exactly are we in trouble for? Fornicating? Being found naked in public? And what punishment could he possible ferret out on us, his heirs?" Loki says.

"How can you underestimate our father's wrath? You have been on the receiving end of his punishments far more than I over the years." Thor says.

"Exactly, and I know the man Thor. He will yell, he may keep us down here as punishment for a while, he may even sentence us to hard labor but whatever punishment he comes up with it will not be permanent or long lasting. I'm with child and everyone knows it's yours. It will be hard for him to leave us down here to rot when the situation now calls for a very public and expedient wedding ceremony."

XxXxXxXxXx

Thor and Loki are left sitting in the cell all day without food, water, or visitors. It is not until late evening when they hear the familiar rustling sounds of fabric and footsteps of someone they know. Thor and Loki are surprised when it is Frigga, not Odin that visits them. The look on her face is grim.

"Mother." Thor says feeling his chest constrict. He has rarely seen his mother angry and he suddenly feels like a small child again.

"Thor. Do you have any idea the damage you have done? I had to spend the entire day today convincing your father to not tie both of you to the post and lash you until you bled to death. He is furious! The entire kingdom knows about the two of you now and that Loki is pregnant!"

"He can't kill us both mother. Who would succeed him?" Loki says mischievously.

"Silence! He wanted to kill the babe growing in your womb! The embarrassment and shame of an incestuous affair….DO NOT INTERUPT ME…..was enough to make him consider the unthinkable! It took all day but I finally managed to calm him down enough to see reason. The punishment for the two of you is as follows: Loki you are to be stripped of your title as a Prince of Asgard. The skin you have always known will be stripped away to real its true color. Everyone will know you are Jotun and Laufey's son. Only upon your marriage to Thor will your title as a prince of the realm be reinstated. Thor for your indiscretion you are to be taken to the post and given 200 lashes for shaming the family."

"Mother you cannot mean it!" Loki cries.

"None of this would have been necessary if the two of you had shown an ounce of discretion and propriety! You know flogging is the punishment for incest!" Frigga says.

"But it is not incest! Loki is not even Aesir!" Thor exclaims.

"The public doesn't know that Thor! There are some clamoring for your heads! And even when it is revealed that Loki is adopted it will only lessen the scandal enough to spare you from harsher punishment! The two of you ruined what was supposed to be a happy event. I was going to break the news to your father and then present my plan to him to make the people think that you and Loki had secretly been betrothed this whole time. Your union would have been looked upon as a great political marriage between two warring realms. Now it is just a shameful last minute farce to prevent the next king of Asgard from being born a bastard! Shame on you both!" Frigga says and then storms off.

XxXxXxXxXx

Thor and Loki are brought to court in chains. All of Asgard's nobility is there to hear the sentencing. Odin stands to address his sons and the crowd.

"Loki Laufeyson step forward." Odin bellows. The people murmur amongst themselves. Did they just hear Odin correctly? "I strip you of your title as Prince of Asgard and of the enchantment that has hidden your true appearance from all others. You are Laufey's son, Prince and Heir to the throne of Jotunnheim. As you carry an heir to the throne of Asgard in your womb you are commanded to marry my son Thor. Only upon this marriage will your status as a Prince of Asgard be reinstated." Odin declares. Loki feels his whole body go cold as the blue overtakes him. The people watching gasp in shock. Loki sobs openly.

"Thor my only son and heir, for your crime of laying with the man you were raised with as a brother, I sentence you to the post to receive 200 lashes. No one, not even the future King of Asgard is above the law. Your punishment is to be carried out immediately. Your marriage to Loki will take place in a fortnight." Odin announces.

Loki begs for mercy as Thor is led away to the courtyard. He did not mean for all this to happen that day in the bath house. He never meant for such harm to come to his beloved. The tears streaming down his face turn to ice pellets and hit the marble floor with a light thud.

The whole of Asgard seems to gather as Thor is bound with his arms above his head to the great post in the center of the courtyard. The Captain of the Guard comes out with a great whip in his hand. Thor knows the man, he is a good man, and honorable man, and a loyal man who would never disobey his king. Thor bears him no ill will for carrying out his duty. Loki is brought to the sidelines and made to watch. The sound of the leather snapping its first lash is like a dagger to Loki's heart. The first red line appears on Thor's back. Loki makes sure to keep count. 200 hundred lashes and not a single one more will he allow.

The minutes drag by slowly as Thor's punishment is carried out. By the end of the ordeal Thor's back is shredded and bloodied. He is untied from the post and collapses into the arms of his friends. Volstagg and Fandral help cart him away to his chambers to recuperate and to rest.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Thor sleeps away the rest of the day and night on his stomach with Loki beside him attending to his wounds. He wakes in the morning sore. He doesn't want to move. He hears the faint steady breathing of Loki laying next him. At least their parents allowed this small comfort. Loki awakens, sensing Thor's eyes upon him.

"Thor?" Loki says his name like his heart is about to break.

"Good Morning." Thor says.

"Good morning? Are you not angry with me? I brought you this pain. This is all my fault." Loki says as his eyes begin to mist.

"You say that as if I had no will of my own. Do not cry my beloved. The worst is over. Our punishment has been carried out. We may now look forward to our wedding." Thor says.

"You still want me after all of this?" Loki asks.

"Want you….ravish you…..thrust my cock inside you and watch your face as you come. Yes Loki. This pain is only temporary. It will subside. But if you are feeling guilty I'm sure you can think of some way to make it up to me." Thor says softly.

"Oh Thor." Loki leans in to kiss Thor, but the shifting of the mattress makes Thor moan in pain. "Oh! Sorry! Sorry, sorry." Loki says.

"Make it up to me later." Thor says.

**Yes I know, no smut. I'll make it up to you guys by writting a smut filled wedding night sequel. I promise. **


End file.
